


On My Way

by gaysquared



Series: OmegaVerse Fairy Tail [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Laxus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Freed, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed's in heat. Laxus helps his mate through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaye nice to see ya'll again! This is the next in my A/B/O Fairy Tail series (even though I still have to fun finish the Lucy/Cana fic).

Freed licks his lips, shaking as Laxus guides him down, down. 

"Gonna take care of you," the man says, and all Freed can do is nod, lost. He's full, he's so full, slick running down his thighs as his ass hits Laxus' groin. He's already waiting for Laxus to start fucking him hard, impatient, but he can't seem to make his dry throat open up and speak. 

"More," he manages, and he sounds ridiculously frail, but apparently Laxus likes it because his eyes darken and he wraps Freed up in his big arms as he bucks up. Slick leaks out of him, around Laxus' cock, as he groans. He wants to nod, give some affirmation, but his mind is a haze. 

Another thrust, and fuck, he's gonna pass out before this is even over. He grinds his hips down, hoping it gets the message across, his long hair tickling the small the of his back. Laxus thrusts again, and again, and sets an agonizing pace that has Freed writhing in his lap, wanting more but absolutely consumed in his own need. 

"Please," he croaks, head hazy. 

"Freed," Laxus whispers, soft and hoarse. "I'm gonna take care of you. You gotta trust me."

Freed does nod at that, pressing into Laxus' arms, letting himself go weightless, no matter how hard his stomach twists and how much he wants the fuck himself on Laxus' cock. 

Laxus keeps fucking him at that slow pace, and he must be losing his damn mind as the man grinds into him, right against his prostate, and his eyes almost roll back in his head. He's so full, so fucking full; the torture resumes for several minutes, until Freed is writhing again and his voice pleads out obscenities; that's when Laxus lets him have what he wants. 

He lowers Freed onto the bed, slides a warm hand up Freed's pale thigh; thighs he adores, could spend hours worshipping; and slides in deep again. He goes fast the way Freed wants him too now, rocking back and forth quickly until Freed is shaking in overstimulation, hair tossed back in a fray. Freed loves all the power in his body; not in his magic but in the curve of his arms, the flex of his thighs and the detail of his hands. Freed submits, cries out for that power, until he comes all over his stomach, thick and copious with his delayed orgasm. 

Laxus grunts and thrusts back in, his knot swelling, and he presses back in and out gingerly until he locks in and he's coming, too, no sharp thrust or spark needed; the warmth of Freed's body could make him come at any time at all; which is precisely why he takes his time. 

Afterwards, when they're still locked together, he presses soft kisses into the back of Freed's neck, the smaller man's eyelids fluttering in the heavy, seducing call of sleep. Freed is the miracle, the supernova, he takes time watching explode under his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> More lap sex bc that shits hella lit
> 
> Fraxus all the way! Next, I've got some Gratsu, Erik/Jellal, and Erza/Mira lined up for you.


End file.
